The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission cable.
Commonly known signal transmission cables each comprise: a conductive wire; a covering layer of resin provided around the conductive wire; and a conductive shielding layer provided outside the covering layer. Some conventional signal transmission cables comprise, as the shielding layer, a tape formed of layered copper and polyester and wrapped around the covering layer.
Instead of such a shielding layer configured with the tape formed of layered copper and polyester, a shielding layer formed by applying metallic plating to an outer peripheral surface of the covering layer has been proposed recently for the purposes of reducing manufacturing costs and the size of the signal transmission cable and improving the performance thereof (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-149892).
An end portion of the above-described signal transmission cable is stripped stepwise when the conductive wire is to be electrically connected to a substrate or the like (see, for example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2016-529664). The stepwise stripping is a process of exposing a core wire of the signal transmission cable and also a process of removing (stripping off) the shielding layer from the covering layer. As a result of the stepwise stripping, the exposed core wire and an end of the shielding layer are spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction of the signal transmission cable. This makes it easier to secure a distance between a contact between the conductive wire and the substrate and a contact between the shielding layer and the substrate, thus facilitating insulation.